Guardian Angels
by Kakashi Attacke
Summary: Deidara is a high school junior who just moved to a new school with his step-father. Between abuse from his dad, bullies, new school, rumors, and being in the Akatsuki, will the blond survive? And will a certain redhead help him throughout, or just cause him more problems? SasoDei. Some KakuHida, KisaIta, PainKo, ZetTobi, others. YAOI (Not lemons.) GuyxGuy More warnings inside.
1. Mew?

**Hello! Konichi'wa! Hola! Privet! Ciao! Bonjour! Ok, that's enough greetings. XD It's SasoDei month and I'm back with another fanfiction, but this time of course, a SasoDei!**

**Just read the description again if you wanna know that, but I'll spell out the warnings.**

**WARNING: This fanfiction is rated T for blood, violence, strong language, Hidan, child abuse, use of alcohol, Yaoi (GuyxGuy, not lemon. ...I dislike lemon...), and mentions of rape.**

**Yeah...I doubt any dudes are reading this. XD Unless you're a guy who likes Yaoi, then that's awesome! ;D**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. I'm only writing about them. But I do own this story and idea...but whatever.**

**Oh, and on Darkness I said that this was going to be published on the first of December, but I was having some internet issues, but I solved them and now I'm publishing this.**

* * *

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt._

*sigh* Shut up.

_Bzzt, bzzt, **bzzt, bzzt.**_

I turned in my bed, attempting to turn off the annoying clock.

_**Bzzt, bzzt, BZZT, BZ-**_

I _finally_ found it and crushed it with my fist, like every morning. You can tell, too. It has cracks all over the screen. I stretched, but quickly stopped as the pain reminded me of what happened last night. What happened, you ask? Don't worry, you'll know soon enough.

I carefully sat up, trying to avoid touching any of the cuts and bruises that covered my body. Yeah, I think you're starting to get it, but I'll explain anyway. I live here with my amazingly alcoholic step dad, Akuma, whom my mom married after my dad and little brother died in a wreck. But she died soon after marrying that ass.

So I live here, with a sick, abusive bastard who loves to see me suffer.

Actually, I just moved here, with a sick, abusive bastard who loves to see me suffer. We moved over the weekend, and today is the first day of my new school. Horah.

Oh, I'm Deidara, by the way. I'm 16, and have a speech impediment. I have long, blond hair that goes down to the middle of my back, but I usually keep up in a high ponytail and a fringe naturally covers half of my face. And I use eyeliner. Therefore, everyone thinks I look like a girl, but I'm not gay in any way, nor am I emo, despite what Akuma does to me. Oh, and my eyes are blue, the same shade as my real dad's.

I flung my legs over the side of my bed, and I now realize how bloody I am. My nice, white pajama tee now has a dark red blood stain. It kinda looks like someone splattered maroon paint on it. How'd that even happen? Oh well, whatever.

I stood, and realized how much I'm hurting, especially my right leg. Last night my dad was drunk and high at the same time, and 1) twisted my ankle till it literally made a 'crack' noise, so that's fucked up, and 2) beat the living shit out of my...everywhere, with a beer bottle, including my leg, of course.

Well, at least I can move my knee still, even though it hurts like hell? Bah, who am I kidding, if it weren't for that wreck, I'd be living happily with my family right now, and they'd be alive.

But whatever. I limped to my door, and into the hallway. The bathroom is past Ms. Asstard's room, so I have to limp quietly, if that's possible.

I succeeded in "stealthily" sneaking down the hallway, and I looked in the mirror. YAH! ...Oh, that's just me, I thought it was a ghost, or zombie or something.

So I look like a mess.

My hair's all ratty and has some dry blood in it, and I have dark bags under my eyes. Or is that just smeared eyeliner? I can never tell. And, of course, my top's all bloody. I lifted my shirt to see where the blood was coming from...ew. So there's where it's coming from, a circular wound in my gut, probably from a broken beer bottle.

I sighed as I let the shirt drop, and turned the shower on hot. I took off my clothes and bathed myself, cleaning all the dry blood off of everywhere. After I was done, I hopped, no, limped out of the shower with a towl wrapped around my waist.

I passed Akuma's room, and peeked in. He was asleep on his bed, and beer bottles were already starting to accumulate on the floor and everywhere else.

After deciding that was boring, I entered my much cleaner room, and started looking for something to wear. I settled for dark wash bootcut jeans, a red hoodie, and fingerless gloves. It's mid fall, so that's ideal wear for the weather.

After getting dressed, I limped back into the bathroom taking my brush, hair tie, and eyeliner with me. I fixed my hair, applied the make up on smartly, and brushed my teeth before looking back in the mirror. Well, I don't look _as_ bad now, though I'm still pale as a ghost.

I sighed again before limping back into my room, packing the things for school in my backpack. Books, check. Notebook, check. Clay, I like to sculpt, check. Pencils, check. iPhone that I can't believe Akuma let me have, check. Before putting it in my backpack, I checked the time. 7:30AM, school starts at eight.

I slung the backpack on my back and limped down the stairs. As much as I'd love to eat breakfast, I doubt we have anything. Yeah...for pretty much all of the move, Akuma's been the one doing most of the eating, stuffing himself with fast food.

While I, on the other hand, have been left to eat...drumroll please...nothing! Yeah, another thing about me, I'm sarcastic.

So, I'm hungry.

I DID make a little bit of money from the guy who helped us move. He was nice enough to give me twenty bucks for helping, so I'm happy. I'll just eat something at the cafeteria.

I walked, nope, limped out the door, my stomach barking. I just hope I can make it to the school without collapsing of 1) hunger, 2) pain, and 3) the fact that my leg is falling off.

I walked in silence, the occasional passerby giving me either strange, concerned, or hell-if-I-care looks, until someone knocked me over from behind, it landing with an "Oof!" but me landing with a pained cry. I landed RIGHT on my knee!

"Would you PLEASE watch where you're going, un?!" I yelled, attempting to stand with my less damaged leg, yet failing miserably.

"I'm sorry... Hey, you ok?" It said in a gruff, male voice, mostly monotone but sounding more concerned at the end.

"Yeah..." I replied, once again trying to stand back up, this time with better results. I stood on one leg, letting my other hang limp. I got a good look at the guy, who had longish-short, messy, red hair, and muddy, half-lidded eyes. He's wearing a navy blue jacket and jeans, and is about an inch...nah, a fourth of an inch taller than me.

"Why were you running?" I asked, not really intent on walking right away.

"I don't know, I just like to run, I guess. I was getting something from my backpack, and wasn't looking ahead of me, so...yeah. Sorry." He explained, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's ok." I said, attempting to walk, but rather finding out that I can't even limp now.

"You can't walk." He stated, matter-of-factly. "Here, lean on me."

I sighed, reluctantly taking his offer. He was basically carrying me, but from the side. If that's possible. "Thanks, un..."

"Hah, what's with the 'un'?" He asked, sounding amused.

"It's a speech impediment, un. See? It's involuntary. What's up with your...uh..." I replied, searching for something bad about him. "Uh..."

He chuckled softly. "Can't find anything wrong with me, brat?" Crap. He's right, there's nothing really wrong with him. Oh wait, I know.

"Why are you so monotone?" I asked, smirking.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Well, anyway, here we are, Konoha High." He announced, pointing at the large building. "I'll take you to the nurses' office so they can give you some crutches."

))'.'.'((

We continued inside, where a large silver haired teen with deep purple eyes, wearing no shirt, just jeans, greeted the redhead. "Hey fucker! Who's your girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Hidan. This is...ehm..."

"Deidara, un. I'm a guy." I said, glaring at 'Hidan'.

"Yes, Deidara. I'm Sasori, by the way. And that's Hidan." He said, turning to me. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, fucker!" Hidan shouted.

"You too." I replied, softening my glare.

"We ran into each other walking here."

"Hah! 'Ran into each other'? You mean you ran into me, un." I corrected, causing him to chuckle sheepishly.

"I guess you could say that. Well, I've gotta take him to the nurses' office now, see you." Sasori said, waving goodbye to his friend.

"Seeya fuckers!"

We began making our way to the nurses' office, and in no time we arrived. Sasori knocked, and a woman with black hair and eyes who's nametag said Shizune opened it and greeted us. "Hello-ahh..." She said, realizing what we were here for when she saw me. "Come in."

"Now," She began. "can you tell me how you got this?"

I blinked. Of course I'm not gonna say: "Oh, my dad did it. And he does a lot of other things too. In fact, I've not eaten over the weekend." That'd just sound weak.

"I fell more than once on it." I lied, and she nodded.

"Ok then, you can borrow a pair of crutches until after you go to the doctor for it and it feels better, ok?" I nodded, though doubt I'm going to the doctor.

"Thanks, un!" I beamed. I really was genuinely happy that I'd be getting a small amount of mobility back.

"Your welcome dear." She replied, heading in another room to get the crutches, coming back in no time. She handed me the gray, uhm, things, and I leaned myself on them correctly. Ahh...it feels so much better not having to use that leg.

"All right brat, I'm going to class now." Sasori stated.

Oh, yeah, class. I almost forgot. I reached in my backpack quickly, grabbing my schedule. "So, what's your first class?" I asked.

"Art."

"Really? Me too, I guess I'll see you there then." I responded. "Thanks for helping me out, by the way."

"Your welcome, but I'm not done. It wouldn't be right for me to leave you to fiend for yourself in the big, bad school, now would it? I'm walking you there." He insisted, smirking while looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sure I'll be ok, but I don't really care either way."

"Ok then. You don't know your way around school anyway, so lets go." He said, leading me out of the office.

"Thank's again, Shizune!" I beamed once again as we left.

"No problem, good luck!"

And with that, we went to art.

))'.'.'((

We entered the classroom and it looks like we're just in time. "Hey Pain." Sasori greeted a ginger haired teen with a boatload of piercings on his face and strange yet magnificent eyes, as they were a light color of purple with darker purple rings going out from his pupil.

"Hey, who's this?" He asked, gesturing to me.

"This is Deidara, I bumped into him while I was running."

"Ahh, so you're a new kid?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"I'm Pain, and this is my girlfriend Konan." Pain said, gesturing to the blue haired girl with piercing, yet cheerful amber-golden eyes sitting behind him.

"Hi hi!" She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey, un."

Sasori sat next to Pain, and gestured me to sit next to him. I sat down, placing my crutches down on the floor in such a way that they wouldn't get in the way of anyone. Not long after, the teacher walked in...whoa.

She has bluish-purple hair tied up in an upwards, spiky ponytail, light brown eyes, and she's wearing a _very revealing _fishnet 'shirt' underneath a full body length trench coat, positioned _just right_ on her so it doesn't show anything.

"All right everyone, first of all, we have a new student." She said, pointing at me. "Newbie, can you come up to the chalkboard and tell everyone your name?"

"Uh...can I just do it from here? I can't walk on my leg, so...un." I asked. The real reason is that I don't wanna get up.

"I see, you may."

"My name is Deidara Iwa, and I'm not a girl, un. Oh, and I say 'un' on accident, it's a speech impediment."

"Very good, Deidara Iwa, I'm Anko, your art teacher. Welcome to the school." She said, earning a nod from me.

She started lecturing about art and colors and stuff, and I made notes. One thing I've always been good at is school. No matter what, I've always gotten good grades. And this is my favorite subject, art.

I was concentrating on what Anko was saying, I felt a tap on my right. I looked that way, and Sasori was holding a note out to me while looking down at his notebook. I took it and unfolded it.

"What are your views on art?" It read. I wrote what I honestly thought. "Art is fleeting."

I waited till Anko wasn't looking and passed the note back to Sasori, who unwrapped it and frowned, writing something down on it and handing it back to me.

"Wrong. Art is eternal." Eternal? Really? "I respect your view on art, but truthfully, art is fleeting. Something that is born, only to be destroyed a moment later in an instant."

I gave it back to him, who wrote on it and gave it back. "I'm glad you respect mine, and I respect yours, but art is eternal, brat. Something that is made with time, and built to last forever." I turned to him, and he was smirking at me. I smirked back, stuffing the note in my pocket.

**_RIIIIIIIIIING!_**

"All right you guys, class is over. Remember to take your homework with you when you leave."

"Ok brat," Sasori began, turning to me. "Next is history, then science, lunch, English, gym, and Algebra, and I'm escorting you through it all." Sasori insisted, intent on following me around all day.

"I know, I know. Uh, when was lunch again, un?" I asked. I really can't wait for lunch.

"After science. Why, you hungry?" Before I could respond, my stomach did it for me, growling loudly.

I actually attempted to glare at my abdomen.

"Well, I guess that answers my question. Why are you so hungry, skip breakfast?" The redhead asked, giving me a slight weird look for trying to glare at my stomach.

Yep. I did. I've been skipping all my meals here lately, actually. "Yep, un."

Sasori squinted. "...Did you skip dinner too? I've never seen someone so hungry just from skipping breakfast."

Yep. "Nah, I'm just kind of a bottomless pit."

The redhead chuckled. "Aw man, looks like we've got another Hidan."

I chuckled as well. "I guess so, un."

))'.'.'((

After history, which was taught by Iruka, a level-headed man with brown hair with all of it pulled back into a pony tail, dark eyes, and a scar across his nose, and science, which was taught by Kakashi, a lazy man with spiky, silver hair, black eyes, and always wearing a mask, were over, it was finally lunch time.

But then I realized something. How am I going to hold a tray, and use my crutches at the same time?

"Shit, un."

"What, _un_?" Sasori mocked.

Ignoring his mockery, I explained: "I can't use these and hold a tray at the same time."

"Orly?"

"Yarly."

"I guess I'll just have to help you~." He suggested in a singsong voice.

"I guess so, un~." I mocked, though a little more deadpan.

(The above conversation is adorably OOC! :D Just pretend it never happened! ^0^)

We obtained our lunch, and Sasori led us to a particular table where Pain, Konan, Hidan, and five other teens were sitting, carrying both of our trays.

The first guy to catch my eye was a tall, blue skinned teen who, honestly, looks like a shark. He has blue hair pointed upwards, like a shark, shark like eyes with tattoos around his eyes and cheeks that made him look even more like a shark, and sharp teeth that I swear are natural. Although, he still has a friendly look about him. He's wearing a green jacket and jeans, the jacket actually goes good with his blue skin, weird right?

The teen sitting next to him looked quiet and withdrawn. His hair is raven, lazily pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck, and his eyes black, his eyelashes naturally a little more defined. He has two lines running beside his nose, scars? He's wearing...uh...black. A black crewneck sweater, along with a pair of dark jeans. It actually looks pretty good on him though, it suits him.

The next guy who was sitting next to Hidan, was quite...intriguing. He has longer, messy, brown hair. He has quite strange eyes, as his pupils are a dull red, and his eyeball are green. They kinda remind me of that one time I puked up blood, but, of course, I'm one of few that can actually think that. Dismissing that disturbing thought, the most unique part about him is that he's covered with tattoos that make him look stitched up, especially the ones on the sides of his mouth. And he's wearing a dark gray pullover hoodie with jeans. Basically, he looks like either A) a zombie, or B) a killer. Whichever creepypasta scares you more.

Then, there was a guy who looks...I donno...a little special. He wears an orange, swirly mask, so I can't tell what his face looks like. His hair is bluish black and spiky, and he's wearing a light blue sweater and j- all right, everyone in this school is wearing jeans, ok?

Lastly, there's a particularly unique looking fellow. One side of him is completely black, and the other side completely white, in exception of his short, green hair. Both sides have piercing yellow-golden eyes, but the black sides eye is a little more...circular. And to top it all off, he's wearing half black, half white clothes in such a way that he looks checkered.

"Hey guys, this is Deidara. I quite literally ran into him, and caused him to not be able to walk. So, I'm escorting him around, making sure he doesn't get lost or anything." Sasori explained, and everyone said a unique greeting, ranging from "Hello." to "You look tasty..." ...the last one was really weird, but whatever.

"Hey." I said simply.

"Deidara, these are Kakuzu," Sasori started explaining, pointing at the zombie guy. "Itachi and Kisame," He continued, pointing at the quiet guy and shark man respectively. "and Tobi and Zetsu." He finished, pointing at Mr. Lollipop and the guy who thinks I look tasty.

"We're the Akatsuki." Sasori stated, setting the food trays on the empty spots on the table, and I took a seat as well.

"What's that?" I asked, and Pain raised to his feet.

"The Akatsuki is us, a group of friends who fiend off people who pick on the weak. Like the Hakubo, a gang of bullies who act like they own the school. Run by Orochimaru, who started it after being kicked out of our group when we found out about his criminal record for rape."

"Eww." I said. That's the only word I can come up with right now, and an Idea popped up in my head. "Can I join, un?"

Pain looked at Konan, and back to me. "It's dangerous, involves a lot of fighting and such. Can you throw a punch?"

"Yeah, I've been told before that my punches are pretty powerful."

Pain nodded. "We'll see about that. Try it on Hidan."

I paused. "...You want me to _hit_ him? _Him_?"

The pieced man chuckled. "Don't worry, he likes pain."

I looked at him confused. "Ok..." I threw Hidan the hardest punch I could throw.

"OW! THAT HURT! Ahhh...so gooooood..."

"Hm, looks like your punches do hurt." Pain said, not fazed one bit by the silver haired teen's behavior.

I nodded, seating myself again, and returning to scarfing down my food.

Pain squinted at me. "Sheesh kid, when was the last time you ate?"

"Since forever." Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that. "U-uh...yesterday."

"He's lying." Zetsu stated. "**Just putting that out there.**" He continued in a much deeper voice. Man, that guy's weird.

"I'm not lying, un."

"**We can tell when somebody's lying,** and you are indeed lying." We?

"Zetsu," Konan started. "just leave him alone. If he doesn't want to tell us, then he doesn't have to."

I sighed in relief. "...Thanks."

))'.'.'((

The rest of school went pretty well, except after math we ran into Orochimaru and his henchmen.

Me, Sasori, and Hidan were gathering stuff at our lockers, when someone slammed my locker into my face. _Hard_. I lost my balance and fell to the floor, looking up to a pale skinned, snaky guy with long, black hair and eyes of a rattlesnake, wearing Michael Jackson's clothing that he probably stole from his dead body.

"What the fucking hell? Get the fuck away from him you snaky asstard!" Hidan seethed, pulling me to my feet as I sent a death glare at the bastard.

"Oh, _I'm sorry, she's a he~?_" The snake asked, disgustingly seductively. "I just thought that I might be able to take him to..._have some fun with me~..._"

I shuddered at his words. "...You bastard, un." Now I understand why the Akatsuki is against this guy, he's a damn pervert!

"You **stay away **from him." Sasori seethed. "Or I will **personally ****_hurt_****_ you."_**

"Hurt me? Now why would you do that... Oh well, bye bye blondie~." He said, getting WAY to close for comfort. "_I promise..._" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "_We'll have our fun~..._"

I didn't hold back. I curled my fist and punched him with _all I have._ It sent him flying. "You bastard, un! Stay the hell away from me." His henchman helped him up, a silver haired teen with big glasses, and they walked away.

"That's my brat." Sasori praised.

"Eh, it was nothing."

))'.'.'((

School was finally over and it was time to go back home. I said goodbye to the Akatsuki, but since Sasori's house is the same way as mine, he continued escorting me.

"You need to be careful about them, you know." Sasori started, probably referring to Orochimaru's gang. "They really are dangerous."

I nodded. "I know, un. I'll be careful around them."

It didn't take long to get to Sasori's street. "Well, this is my street. You sure you can't come to my house?"

I shook my head. "No, my dad wants me home on time."

"All right then, I'll wait here for you tomarrow, ok?" He insisted.

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know, but I wanna make sure you don't get lost, and it was my fault you hurt your leg, so it's my responsibility to make sure you're safe."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok Mr. Hero, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I said, turning to leave.

"See you. Oh, and don't be late!" He said, turning to his street.

))'.'.'((

It didn't take long to make it to my house. I opened the door and hoped Akuma wouldn't be angry, drunk, or high today. "Hey!" He yelled, looking livid. Great. "I thought I told you to by more beer with that money that guy gave you." Right then my stomach disappeared and my heart dropped. Shit.

"You FORGOT, didn't you." I nodded hesitantly. "And what's with the crutches?"

Oh yeah, those. "Uhh...I k-kinda ran i-into someone, and landed on my leg...so I can't w-walk on it...un. So, the nurses let me borrow these..." I explained, careful not to make him any more angry than he is.

"Oh really? Well, I guess you're just going to have to endure the walk to the store, aren't you?" What? He's going to make me walk _all the way _to the store!? Like THIS?

"No way in hell! You have a fucking car, get it yourself, dumbass." I heard myself seeth, the words involuntarily slipping out of my mouth, making him very, VERY angry.

"**What...?**" He half asked, half warned.

"You _fucking_ heard me, un." I heard myself say again, bad mistake. He immediately grabbed me by my neck, easily suspending me in the air.

"**You're fucking dead.**" He carried me in the kitchen, and threw me on the ground, _hard_. Unfortunately for me, our kitchen is built in such a way that if he's standing where he's standing right now, then I can't escape. He grabbed a frying pan that was sitting on the counter, and started hitting me with it repeatedly, but avoiding my face. He always avoids hitting my face, probably so that way, the chances of anyone finding out is lower.

After about three minutes of that, I could feel myself slipping away. But, much to my dismay, he wasn't going to have that. He grabbed my neck, slamming me into the cabinets and punched me in the gut again and again until I coughed up a mouthful, and I literally mean a mouthful, of blood.

He let me fall limp onto the counter, and walked away. I slowly opened my eyes, attempting to ignore the dull pain. There was blood on the floor, and probably other places too. It looked like someone was murdered here, honestly. The room started blurring in and out, so I closed my eyes again. I lied there, not exactly unconscious yet, when I heard footsteps approaching me again.

"Get up faggot."

I didn't respond. Maybe if I play dead, he'll leave me alone.

Well, my assumptions, or rather, hopes, are incorrect, it seems. He picked me up by my neck, this time dragging me down from the counter and across the floor. I heard a door slide open, probably the back one, and he threw me outside, landing on my back with a soft thud.

))'.'.'((

I lay there in the grass for a little while, the cold air chilling my exposed skin.

"Mew?" Huh?

"Prrew?" Purin? I opened my eyes, and there she was. My little light and dark brown cat standing on top of me, Purin.

"Meow!" She greeted, rubbing on my blood covered face, getting some on hers as well.

"...P...Purin...?" I said, I haven't seen her for ages.

"Myu!"

"Purin...it's nice to see you too girl...un..." I said, smiling. It wasn't long until she started rubbing on my hand, begging to be stroked. I granted her wish, stroking her gently, and she snuggled up into a ball next to me, sharing her warmth with me, and purring.

"Purrrruuurrrrruuurrrr.

I looked up at the sky, and just noticed that it's night. I wonder how it got so dark...maybe I did pass out for a while, but just didn't realize it. I sighed, stroking Purin a little more, when a few waves of dizziness mixed with nausea hit me, causing the world to darken around me. I gave in and granted my bodies wish, passing out.

* * *

**Oh no Deidara! What has that horrid man done to you!? DX**

**Aww...so sad... But I've always wanted to write one of these. ;P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this 4649 WORD LONG CHAPTER OMG! Haha, yeah. Thanks for reading!**

***goes into Madara/Obito mode* _Ah yes, and review or you'll spend the next 72 hours listening to a combination on Justin Bieber, Dora the Explorer, and Fred, while staring seemingly endlessly at graphic images of Jeff the Killer killing people, and sometime in there I might throw in a little Happy Appy... It all depends on whether or not you review...now doesn't it?_**

**_Hmhmhmhm...sweet dreams...hmhahahaha...hahahahaHAHAHAHA!_**

***is back into normal/Tobi mode* Thanks again! X3**

**EDIT: One more thing. The title isn't final; if anyone has any ideas on what the title should be, or if I should change it or not, don't hesitate to tell me in the reviews or PM me! ^W^**


	2. NOO! NOT THE GASTRIC ACID!

**And...update! Hah, I hope you guys didn't think that I was DONE with this story. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I dun own Naruto, leave me alone.**

**Warnings: Same as last chapter, but this time...how to describe...gore? Not "Cupcakes" creepypasta gore, just... Y'know when you see someone throw up on tv? That kind of gore.**

* * *

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-**_

I woke up in a start, slamming my old fashion, if you can call it that, alarm clock, like always. If I don't use that kind of alarm clock, then I swear I won't wake up. I stretched at long as I could, yawning, and looked at the clock. 6:00AM. I inhaled deeply, Granny must already be up and making breakfast. *sniiiiff* Ahh...pancakes.

I sat up in my bed, running my hand through my thick, red locks. No...I'm not purposefully describing myself with great detail, nope...

I yawned and stretched again, turning my gaze to my window that the dim sun's light is seeping through. I stood up, making my way to the bathroom.

I am not a morning person.

I relieved myself and washed my hands, not that you really needed to know that, and went down stairs, being greeted by my grandma, Chiyo. "Morning."

"Mhh...Morning." I replied, still half asleep. "Pancakes?" I asked, as if that was a valid sentence. She nodded and placed a plate with the food on it, the syrup, butter, a cup of milk, and a fork in front of me. What would I do without her? "Thanks Gran."

"You're welcome Sasori."

I sighed, wipping the sleep out of my eyes, and taking the fork, applying the butter and syrup, and eating my delicious, pure white, perfectly done, homemade pancakes.

Wondering why I only live with my Gran, aren't you? The answer is simple and obvious: My parents died. They died when I was young, but not so young that I wouldn't remember. They were partners in crime fighting, the best police officers there was. But on one mission, they were ruthlessly murdered. My goal is to kill the ones who killed my parents. I've already done research on them, and I know who they are. Now I just have to graduate high school, get trained as a police officer, become the best, and kill them. Then I'll be happy.

But it's been years since that, and years until I can take my revenge. So lets just focus on the getting through high school part for now, yeah?

After I finished my wonderful, amazing, heavenly, fluffy, cloudy pancakes, I stretched and yawned again. "You better get in the shower and get ready for school. Did you get your homework finished yesterday?"

"Yeah, but why do I have to start now? School's in two hours." I not-whined, slightly more awake than before.

"Ah, ah, ah~, one and a half hours~!" She sang. She's always been the cheerful type.

I sighed, knowing all to well that she was right. "Ok, ok... You sure you don't want any help with the dishes or anything?" I offered, you know how much guardians have to work, cleaning and stuff.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine, now run along and get dressed!" She replied, and I nodded and ran up the stairs.

I'll start by taking a shower, then I'll throw some clothes on, and then I can use the spare hour to work on my art.

I entered the bathroom, stripped myself, and hopped in the shower. I take slightly longer than most guys my age in the shower because I take my time standing. I like the feeling of the nice, hot water.

After I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel, and brushed my teeth. After I was done with that, I left the bathroom and entered my bedroom. I started looking through my closet, today was supposed to be a bit colder than usual, so I'll wear something warmer.

After a second of thought, I pulled out a maroon hoodie and ripped jeans, I'll wear a long sleeved tee shirt under it, just in case I happen to get cold. I put on the clothing and ran my hand through my hair. That's basically how I comb it, not too hard, and I like the messy look it gives it.

Now that I'm dressed, I guess I'll start on my project. I flopped down on my bed and looked at my clock, 6:52AM, it takes about fifteen minutes to walk to school, but maybe longer in the brat's condition. Eh, I'll leave at 7:30.

I grabbed my few tools and my project that were sitting on my nightstand, and started working on it. I make puppets, that's my art. I make puppets that last forever.

This puppet, however, was not finished yet. I'm almost done with the body, then I can make the limbs, then the final piece, the head. But don't know how long that's going to take. Just depends on how much time I work on it, I guess.

I've made a lot of puppets, in my room, my masterpieces decorate the walls and shelves. Yeah, I've been doing this for awhile. They're all different shapes and sizes, but of course, I don't know who this one will be yet.

After a while of tinkering, I finally finished the body, now I'm going to work on the limbs. I looked at the clock again, 7:27AM, I guess I can't start on the limbs this morning, maybe tonight.

I got up and slipped my sneakers on, grabbed my backpack, made sure I have everything, and ran downstairs to say goodbye to Gran. When I got downstairs, she was sitting on the couch, watching tv. "I'm going to school now. Bye Granny." I announced, heading to the door.

"Are you sure you got everything?" She asked. Ugh, she does this _every _time.

"Yes, grandma."

"Lunch money?"

"Yep."

"Homework?"

"Mhm."

"Did you remember to give your old grandmother a hug before you leave."

I sighed, not so much an annoyed sigh, but more of a happy sigh. "No, I just wanted to see if you noticed." I made my excuse, hugging her.

"All right, I guess I can excuse you... Love you sweetie, be careful!"

I nodded. "I will. Love you." And with that, I was out the door.

]]'.'.'[[

As I exited I inhaled deeply, allowing the cool air to chill my lungs. Just because I don't like waking up in the morning, doesn't mean I don't like being out in the morning. ...Ok, that just made _no_ sense, but whatever.

I started on the way where me and the brat were supposed to meet, which isn't that far away, as my house is just a few houses away from the fork in this suburb-ish neighborhood. In no time at all, I reached my destination, and surprise, surprise, no Deidara. Of course, how is he going to get here faster than me in his shape?

I waited five minutes, no Deidara. Maybe I should go down the street and see if he's walking up here, who knows how far his house is from here, but I guess I'll wait a few more minutes.

Five more minutes, nothing. I'm very impatient, so I'm just gonna see if he's on his way here. I took a couple of steps, and I looked ahead of me.

"Mew!"

A cat? Probably a stray. I wonder why she's so friendly?

"Meow!" She cried, walking closer to me.

"Hey there little guy..." I greeted, crouching down. Who wouldn't pass on petting a cat when you're waiting for something?

I outstretched my hand, and she immediately rubbed all over it. That was when I noticed something. She has blood on her face. I examined her face a little, and it isn't hers. I wonder how she got it then? It's dry, I don't know. Maybe it's from her last kill or something. But she looks and acts feed. She's not mangy or anything.

All of the sudden, she ran down the path, stopping in her tracks to turn and look at me. "Mew!" She cried, as if she was calling me.

"Do you want me to follow you, girl?"

"Meow!" She cried, and walked a couple of feet before repeating the same action, turning to look at me. "Mew!"

This sounds crazy, but I'm pretty sure that she wants me to follow her. "All right, show me what's so important." Oh, well. I was going that way anyway. I started walking with her.

We walked past about eight houses, before she stopped in front of a certain house. What's so special about this house? It's pretty much just like the others. Hah, does the brat live here or something?

"Meow!" The kitty cried, and dashed up to and climbed the gate to the privacy fence, unlocking it as she did so, and peeked out at me though the open gate. "Meow!" Wow, ninja cat. But does she really want me to trespass on someone else's property? Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek...

I approached the open gate, and when the cat saw me doing so, she let out a happy mew and ventured further into the yard. I placed a hand on the gate, and...

"Hey! What the hell are you doing there?!" A voice yelled, startling me. I turned to it, and there was a large, as in fat, brunette man with a messy goatee, standing in his open door way, holding a beer in his hand.

"U-uhh..." I stuttered, running up to his porch. "Well, I'm looking for my friend, Deidara, and I saw that your gate was open, so I thought I'd close it before knocking on your door to see if this was his house...uhh...is it?"

"Oh fuck, forgot about him..." He mumbled under his breath. What the fuck? He he reeks of alcohol, too. "Tsk, your Deidara's friend?"

"Kinda, I might have been the cause for him coming home with crutches yesterday, and I was going to walk him to and around school to make up for it."

"Wow, can't believe that freak of nature actually made friends on the first day." He stated to himself, chuckling.

I raised an eyebrow at the man's behavior. "So...you're his dad? May I ask where he is?"

"Oh yeah, that. Uhh...he's sick, so he's not going to school today." Huh? Sick? How? He was perfectly fine acting yesterday, other than being a little hungry.

"Oh, well, when do you think he'll be better then?"

"Probably soon, it's not that bad of a cold, now get out to here before I call the cops." As he spoke, I noticed something. In his kitchen, on the cabinets, there's...blood?

That's blood!

Holy fuck, that's blood.

_A lot_ of blood.

"Can you please _not _stare into my house?" He asked, more like commanded, apparently noticing me staring into his crime scene of a house.

"...Yeah...sorry." I fakely apologized, glaring at him before turning to leave. "Fuckin' kids..." I heard him mumble before slamming the door.

"M-mew?" Huh? Oh yeah, the cat. "Mew?" She cried, looking at me sadly as I left.

"Tonight." I promised her, and she immediately perked up, like she understood me. Ninja cat indeed.

I continued my walk to school, thinking. It all links together. The blood on the cat, which was not hers. She lead me to a house with blood on the cabinets, and was eager for me to enter the back yard. What was back there, I wonder? A body? ...The brat's body...?

The man is an alcoholic, and said that he 'forgot about' the brat, and called him a freak of nature. The brat was hungry, no, starving yesterday. Saying that he skipped breakfast, but Zetsu conformed that it was a lie.

Me knocking into him and him landing on his knee isn't enough to cause the amount of damage that it had on it.

Coincidence? Unlikely. Am I being too nosey? Perhaps, but...let's just consider this training for my future career in crime fighting. I'm going back there tonight though, and for now, I'm not going to tell anyone about my assumptions or experiences.

]]'.'.'[[

**_Deidara's POV_**

"_GE...HEY...W..K...FA...T THE...CK...P!_"

I thought I heard Akuma yelling at me over the sound of my breathing and my heartbeat. I couldn't move; I felt numb, and cold, and...dead. Is this what it's like to be dead? I guess not, seeing as how I still have my heartbeat intact.

I felt a hand connect with my cheek, as in, someone slapped me, but I didn't _feel_ anything; just a tingly, icy cold sensation... I must've turned into a zombie, or something. Hah. That'd be slightly cool. Slightly.

I listened intensively to my short yet steady, involuntary breathing, my 'dad' in the background. But of course, he has to stop the wonderful, rhythmical sound, doesn't he? I felt myself being picked up by my neck, because my hair wouldn't hurt enough, suspending me in the air once again.

He's shouting something at me, and my heart is beating slower, probably from the lack of oxygen. I guess I'll at least try to...open my eye? I don't really know what else to do at this point, my arms and legs won't respond.

I grimaced a few times, proving that I could move my face and eyes, or well, eye; I lost my left eye along with my family. I cracked my eye open, only for it to be blinded by a million different colors and light flooding my sight, making me shut it and groan.

I felt myself be brought somewhere else, and being pinned to the wall again, thankfully by my shirt. I cracked my eye open once more, and this time I managed to keep it open. I stared at Akuma with what I could feel was a completely blank expression. He was yelling mutely, my hearing must be messed up somehow, as the only thing I can hear is my hoarse breathing and slowing heartbeat.

Where am I, anyway? His room, judging by the beer cans everywhere. Why am I in his room?

This is all so confusing...

Can't he just leave me alone...

My eye widened as a _huge_ wave of nausea hit me like a car would, immediately causing me to throw up yesterday's cafeteria food...

All of the contents hitting Akuma. Hah. I just threw up on that fucker, though it caused him to throw me immediately. Unfortunately I landed on my stomach, letting out a small cry. But it was worth it, fucking bastard deserved it...

I tested my arms, as I'm starting to get my sense touch, and pain, again, really unfortunate. I'm not in the best of shape, if you can't already tell. I moved my arm a little, learning that I now have full control again. I turned so I could sit upright, leaning against the wall. Akuma's not here, probably retreated to the bathroom.

Yet_ another _wave of nausea, just as strong as the last one, hit me. I doubled over, empting the non-existent contents of my stomach. No, wait, I'm throwing up gastric acid. How _wonderful_. Have you _ever_ thrown up gastric acid? Just pure gastric acid. Yellow, disgusting, burning gastric acid.

**ACID**.

That your body makes CONTINUOUSLY.

**IT'S NOT PLEASANT.**

After I was done, I looked away from the disgusting pile of...ugh. The taste is gross. Just...it's the taste of death, ok? Death flavored pop. No, no no, I got it. Death flavored milk shake. Sour, death flavoring. That's gastric acid.

Do not throw up gastric acid.

Interrupting my private rant about gastric acid, the bastard came in with completely different clothes on than before, and it looks like he might have washed his hair.

For once in his life.

"_Get the **fuck **up._" I heard him seethe, proof that I can hear again. I didn't respond, just stared at him with the same blank expression. I don't really have the strength to grimace right now.

"I said, **GET UP!**" He yelled, lashing out and my gaze was immediately turned to my side as a stinging pain appeared on my face. I didn't grimace, nor make a sound. I just looked up at him from the side of my eye, emotionless.

He growled, picking me up by my shirt, and carried me to my bedroom. He...put me on my bed. _Semi-gently_. That never happens. Only like, five times has he done this. In my life.

I turned my head to see what time my clock says it is. How in the hell is it nine o'clock? Oh, well. I feel like I haven't slept in days, so I'm grateful. I took a deep breath and sighed, letting my eye droop close. Hey...I wonder what happened to Purin? I hope she's ok, she probably is. I hope she is...

]]'.'.'[[

**_Sasori's POV_**

"Come the fuck on, I'm fucking hungry!" Hidan cursed as he and I were waiting in line for our food. We collected our desired food, quick enough, despite my silver haired friend's constant complaining. We searched for the table our friends were sitting at. We all usually sit at the same table, not that we're a _clique_ or anything, we're just...a group of friends.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Konan waved us over, a large grin plastered on her face.

I smiled as we sat down, Hidan next to Kakuzu, and me next to...the empty seat. You see, in the Akatsuki, we all have a best friend, sometimes in a romantic way, who's our partner. For example, Hidan and Kakuzu are partners, as well as Tobi and Zetsu, Pain and Konan, and Kisame and Itachi. I used to be partnered with Orochimaru, until we found out the truth about him.

So I'm partnerless.

"Sasori, where's Deidara? I haven't seen him around today." Kisame questioned, of course he'd be the one to ask about the blond first. Despite the shark-man's appearance, he's actually really friendly, protective, and loyal.

"Well, he never showed up when I waited for him, so I went to his house to ask what was wrong. His dad answered and told me that he's sick." I explained.

"That's strange..." Pain stated, "He was perfectly healthy yesterday."

"I don't know..."

"Wait, how did you know where his house is?" Tobi questioned. Shit. That's a very good question.

Hmm... "He told me before he left."

"Oh, ok!" The masked teen replied happily, continuing to gobble down his food.

"So what was his dad like?" Konan inquired. Shiiiiiiit. Whyyyyyy? I wanted to do this solo and secretively.

"Well...he was..." I began, but was interrupted.

"Tell us. **The truth.**" Zetsu half requested, half demanded. Ok, ok...I don't like to gossip about this though...

I sighed. "All right...I'll tell you guys everything I saw."

I explained everything, Konan gasping a few times throughout. "I'm going back there tonight."

Pain nodded. "There's definitely something going on here, and it's our job as the Akatsuki to find out. But you're not going alone, if that's what you were thinking."

I raised an eyebrow. "So who's coming with me?"

"I fucking will!" Hidan shouted, volunteering.

"Is that ok with you Kakuzu?" I asked, my attempt at being considerate.

He nodded. "Yeah, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid and get's himself killed, I'm ok."

"Aww, you do care!" Hidan teased, grinning.

"Hmph."

Those two have been partners for so long. But I'm the only one who knows about Hidan's crush on Kakuzu. He told me a while ago, I'm one of his best friends, really. It's not very obvious, as Hidan's pretty good at hiding things. I just wonder when Kakuzu will finally find out, and if he'll like him too.

"All right, you two be careful, ok? Don't get caught whatever you do." Kisame warned. Since we're still on the topic of romance, I'll tell you about Itachi and Kisame. I'm almost 100% sure that Kisame is in love with Itachi. You can see it in his eyes. His...sharky, beady eyes... Ahem, anyway, you can never really tell what Itachi thinks of him though.

Then there's Tobi and Zetsu. Tobi's very, _very _affectionate towards Zetsu, and he doesn't mind. Just the fact that he doesn't mind is proof enough that they have romantic thoughts about each other.

Lastly, Pain and Konan, the only straight relationship in our group. Don't blame them, they didn't choose to be bi. Which most of them are bi. Sheesh. Anyway, the two were honestly made for each other. I mean, look at them! See Konan, think of Pain. See Pain, think of Konan. See them together, they look just perfect.

Oh, and I'm straight. Just sayin'.

* * *

**Pleh. Never throw up gastric acid. I have. =_= Heed Deidara's warning. Bleh.**

**Deidara: Why must you torture me like this? What did I do...un?**

**App: ...I donno.**

**Deidara: **ಠ**\)**

**App: Anyways, thanks for reading! And if you have time and heart, review! ^^ *goes into Madara/Obito mode* _Or else..._**


	3. Why So Much Blood?

**ZOMG! I've been on hiatus! Yow! I apologize! Three weeks of waiting...well, wait no more! And read! Now! Thank you!**

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the various series/beverages that I randomly spout out during the course of the story. :P**

* * *

After school, we all went back to our homes and waited until nightfall. I went home and passed time working on my art, and watching anime. Death Note, to be precise. It's pretty good; I like it. Very...mysterious. I like mystery.

I turned to my clock. It's 7:00PM, gran's probably making dinner by now. Which makes me wonder... Should I bring some food to the brat? I could, y'know.

I stood up and stretched, yawning, then grabbed the dvd remote and paused the show. Eh, it can wait till after dinner. I trudged down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where, as expected, granny was making dinner.

"What'cha making?" I asked, now that I think of it, quite childishly. I kinda sounded like how I did when I was like...five.

"Burritos with dango." She answered, smiling. I chuckled. What kind of food combination is that?

"Yum." I said with albeit seriousness. "Hey, can we make a little extra?" I requested, remembering the brat.

"Sure. A little extra hungry tonight, are we?" The elderly woman asked, not turning from the food.

"I guess." I replied.

"How much extra?"

"Uhh...about an entire serving extra?" I suggested shifting my eyes.

Gran chuckled. "Alright, that's fine. You _are_ a growing boy, after all."

"Thanks." I replied, taking a seat at the already-set table. Complete with tea. I sipped the tea a little as I waited for my elder to finish cooking, which was no time. She handed me two plates, one with dango and the other with burrito. Yum.

I joyously took them and started eating half, as she had already given me double. I _could_ eat it all if I wanted too, but why would I do that and leave brat to starve? That would be acting like some creepypasta character...wait...why? I don't know how that popped up, but it did.

Anyway, I finished eating, thanked my gran, and brought the remaining food upstairs with me. I'll probably store the food in my oh-so-awesome, anti-thermal lunchbox. That I never use, of course. I entered my room and, much to my convenience, my lunchbox was sitting right on my dresser.

I opened it and placed the wrapped burrito and dango snugly inside the box and closed it. It should keep it edible... I left the now full lunch box where I found it, and flopped down on my bed once again.

I grabbed the remote and pressed play, inventively watching the show. After a little while, I started working on my puppets, concentrating on art while also watching a show; pretty good if you ask me. Right now, Light's starting to show his true colors...insane colors...but I won't spoil it. Much. Much more than I already have.

I continued watching for a little while, working on my puppets at the same time. Concentrating on creating art and a tv show at the same time; pretty good if you ask me.

I watched...I donno...four episodes, until I looked at my clock again. 8:20PM, I'm supposed to meet up with Hidan at 8:30, so I had better get going. I grabbed the lunchbox and a coat, slipping it on, along with my boots. It's dark outside and usually in fall, dark = cold. Well, at least here in Japan.

I ran down stairs and headed for the door. "Hey gran, I'm going to Hidan's for a little, ok?" I said to my grandma who was in the kitchen.

"Alright, just be back before curfew, ok?"

"Ok. See you."

}}'.'.'{{

I began walking to our rendezvous point, I like to call it, and, to my convenience, Hidan was already there. He knows me well. He knows I hate waiting.

And...he has a cat on his head.

"What are you doing with the cat on your head?" I asked as a greeting.

"Nice to see you too. Is this the cat you were talking about?" He replied, pointing at the little fluff ball resting contently on my silver haired friends head.

"Yeah. Here, lemme see her." I responded, placing the lunchbox down temporarily, and picking the little guy up off of Hidan's head, examining her face. "See here?" I said, showing Hidan the blood on her face, still there, and still dry.

"Yeah..." He said, examining her face where the blood is. "Definitely not hers..."

"Nyan!" The cat suddenly jumped out of my arms and ran towards the brats house, just like she did last night.

"She wants us to follow her." I pointed out, picking the lunchbox up again an doing so.

"You're fucking kidding me." Hidan deadpanned, following me. "Ninja cat."

"Indeed."

It didn't take long before she stopped in front of a certain house, again. "So...this is it?" Hidan questioned. Odd. He has only cussed once since tonight. Maybe he ate a marshmallow.

Wait, what?

Never mind. That was random.

"I guess..." I replied.

"I can't believe that cat is that smart! What else can ninja cat do?" The silver haired teen asked, clearly boggled by her amazing powers. I say that slightly sarcastically.

"She unlocked that fence gate." I replied, pointing at the gate. Which we need to unlock now, by the way.

"All hail the ninja cat!" He exclaimed, and I immediately shushed him.

"Be quiet." I instructed...quietly. "Do you _want _us to get caught?" Then, an idea hit me. I looked over at the driveway. No car. I remembered a car there last time, so does that mean no one's in here? Maybe.

"Look, there's no car. I remembered a car in the driveway last time." I said, walking towards the fence gate.

"Convenient." Hidan replied simply.

Being the athletic person that I am, I decided that I'd just climb over the fence. I ran up, in one motion, and crouched, standing on the top of the fence.

"Nice one, showoff."

"Thanks." I replied, grinning. "Wanna see me do a backflip?"

"Not really." Hidan replied. He's just jealous.

"Too bad." I said, backflipping off the fence and landing perfectly on my feet. I then unlocked the gate from the inside and opened it.

"Ta-da."

"Shuh-duhp."

I rolled my eyes and turned around, seeing the cat curled up into a ball at a certain spot on the ground. Why I say certain? Because there were spots of red-brown decorating the green grass.

I crouched down in front of the cat, examining the ground. "Look here." I said, noting the different sized blotches in the grass. Hidan crouched down next to me, examining it too.

"...Yeah, something's definitely wrong here." He stated, standing up and trying the back door. It opened without effort, and my bold friend fearlessly walked in. I followed after, entering the soiled house. There was beer bottles and cans in various places.

I immediately looked into the kitchen, and I saw the same thing that I saw yesterday. Blood. Splattered on the wall as if someone carelessly butchered an animal. It smelled metallic too, despite being old. "Hidan, look." I said to my friend who was examining the table, which was cluttered with dirty dishes and empty beer bottles.

"...Shit." He cursed upon seeing the mess.

"Come on, you examine upstairs and I'll examine here and the basement...if they have one." I explained, walking into the kitchen.

"Hah, you're just too scared that a corpse or something is up there." Hidan teased, running up the stairs quietly, somehow, before I could say anything. I shrugged and opened the refrigerator. Surprise! Beer, beer, beer...crack...whiskey, liquor, beer...weed...old cheese. Ok, this is gonna be a long night.

_**Hidan's POV**_

Stealthily trudging up the stairs, I jumped up upon reaching the top. I then crouched down...and rolled into the bathroom. Stealthily.

I examined the bathroom...nothing much. Then I decided to go back into the hallway...stealthily, and entered another room. It was...cluttered with beer bottles and cans. What the fuck. I examined things, and found something...

Disgusting, gross, yucky...bleah. I found puke!

Deciding that I didn't want to be around the puke any longer, I rolled out of there and into another room. I jumped up, facing the door and turned around.

Wow, much much muuuuuuch better room. Tidy, the shelves stocked with clay figures, soft clay waiting to be sculpted, and the bed-

HAS FUCKING BLOOD ON IT!

Fucking Jashin damn, you'd think that this kid would be dead by now!

...Wait...

...What if...

He is...?

_**Sasori's POV**_

I walked down the stairs of the cellar, basement, whatever you wanna call it, and reached the bottom. I flipped the light switch, and, out of curiosity, I looked above me.

Giant.

Spider.

I shuddered, and quickly got away from it, venturing deeper into the cold, damp basement. Random things were being stored, and...random giant spiders where...eating mice, but let us not think about that, yes?

I looked around some more, finding a washer and drier, and began looking though the clothes. Call me a stalker or pervert or whatever, but this is for JUSTICE! Yeah, just a little teeny tiny bit too much Death Note.

I continued, searching around the driers.

Oh, hello huge snake with slit eyes and a diamond shaped head, now creeping closer and hissing. I currently do not want to die by snake bite, so goodbye. I carefully backed up until I thought I was far enough, and dashed back to the normal level. Whew, that was close.

"Hey Sasori, come on up here!" I heard Hidan call from upstairs, and went to see what he wants. I entered the room he was standing in, first noticing the little clay sculptures lined up on the shelves. I guess this is his art? Not bad...but I wonder why he says it's fleeting?

"Look at the bed." Hidan said, pointing at the...oh, the bloody bed. I stepped closer, examining it, wincing slightly at the sight.

"Poor brat..." I said absentmindedly as I placed the lunch box down next to the bed.

"Why do you have a lunchbox with you?" Hidan asked, probably just realizing it.

"I thought that the blond might be hungry."

"Hah, no shit."

I heard the muffled vrooming and turning off of a car outside. I peeked out the window and my eyes widened. "We gotta go. Now." I said, dashing out of the room.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiit!" Hidan cursed, right behind me.

We both entered the living room, and the front door knob began turning, as if someone was unlocking it. I quickly jumped outside the back, my heart ponding in my chest, and my silver haired friend followed after. He closed the back door quickly but silently, grabbing the cat, who was sitting there waiting for us, and...me, hoisting me on his shoulder so I looked down his back.

"Hidan, put me down." I said as we, no, he ran.

"Naw, it's ok, I can carry you." He insisted.

"No, I mean put me down now or I'll turn you into a puppet." I threatened, feeling a vein on my head pop.

"How about neither."

I growled, but gave in anyway, awaiting the 'bus stop' or 'train station'...

I'm sorry, I drank too much Venom energy drink today, and I think it made me slightly high.

"Ok, we're heeerrreee!" Hidan sang out in a singsong voice, finally letting me and the cat down. I turned around. Yep, my house.

"Alright...weren't we going to your house though?" I asked. We didn't really spend that much time out there.

He perked up upon hearing that. "Oh yeah, that's right. But what about the little ninja?" He asked, picking up the kitteh. ...I am indeed high. Well, at least my thoughts are.

"She can make it back to wherever she lives from here, can't you?" I said, looking at the little bundle of fur, who...nodded. "Wow...ok...good kitty, now we gotta run, ok?" I explained to her as I petted her head.

"Mew!" She cried, jumping out of Hidan's arms and running down the street.

"Ok, let's go then!" Hidan cried out, catching me again and running down the street. Uggh...I probably look like an idiot...

}}'.'.'{{

_**Deidara's POV**_

Hmn...where...am I? Uuuugh...my head feels like someone dropped a ton of bricks on it...screw that, my entire body feels like that. I seem to be lying on a flat, cold, probably metal surface, and the room I'm in is cold and smells metallic. This seems...familiar...

Wait a second...I know where I am... This is the place that Akuma would bring me to if I ever got any serious injuries. We only moved a few towns away, so I guess that's possible.

After regaining a little more consciousness, I cracked my eye open and looked around. Yeah, I've definitely been here before. It's a room with various doctor things, some surgery tools, syringes, it's a...messed up doctors office. Well, kinda.

"Deidara? Are you awake?" A voice asked from somewhere in the room, and in response, I sat upright.

"...Yeah." I said, clutching my head in an attempt to ease the pain, and noticed my leg is wrapped up in a cast. "Thanks for fixing my leg, un."

"Oho, that's not the only thing I fixed." He replied, and I turned my head to face him. His name is Dashii, and is currently wearing a lab coat...or doctor coat or whatever. He has black, shaggy hair and wears round glasses over his dark green eyes and speaks with an English accent. He's ok, better than Akuma, and won't hurt me. Well, as far as I know.

"Check your stomach." He instructed, and I did so, lifting my shirt to reveal the stitched up portion on my abdomen. "You had serious internal bleeding, so I had to give you surgery." He explained.

"Hn." I replied, not really paying attention.

"But with some rest, you'll be just fine. Now Deidara, listen to me." He said, pulling my attention to him. "If Akuma ever does this to you, call me. Akuma listens to me. You know we've been best friends since childhood, and he'll listen to his best friend."

"You know I don't trust people." I cut, glaring weakly. "I don't trust people, and I don't trust you. You're just going to turn on me one day, just like everyone else, un..."

"...Deidara...what do you mean?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"They all turned on me...they...left..." I replied, trailing off.

"...You're family?" He guessed, and I nodded weakly in reply.

"And...and my mom." I added, clenching my fists and beginning to shake. "She...married that man. After my dad died. Right after my dad died, un!" I said, attempting to yell, but it came out as a whisper.

"There, there...things will get better..." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said, weakly attempting to slap his hand away.

"Let's get you somewhere more comfortable. You just had surgery, after all." He said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me from the dark room through his lab, yeah, he's a scientist too, and into his bedroom, placing me down on the fluffy mattress. "If you need anything, call for me." He said, exiting the room.

I yawned and turned to look at the clock. Wow, it's 9:28, I wonder how It got that late? Last I remember, it was nine in the morning. I closed my eyes, beginning to drift off. I'm completely drained of energy, but I guess that's expected after surgery...

}}'.'.'{{

_"Mom! Where are we going today, un?" Cried an 11 year old Deidara, exiting his room._

_"We have to go farther away today, sweetie." She cried back, "We have to pick up a special item for your grandma for Christmas."_

_The blond ran down the stairs, seating himself on the couch. "Ok then, let's go!" He said eagerly. Christmas was coming up soon, and the blond was exited._

_"Niisan! Deidara-niisan!" A young, hyper blond cried out, glomping the older one._

_Deidara chuckled. "What is it Naruto, un?"_

_"I'm soooo exited for Christmas! I can't wait to open my presents. I hope I get that DS Lite I was wanting..." The 8 year old Naruto exclaimed, turning towards the presentless Christmas tree._

_"I dunno, maybe Santa will bring you it? He usually does." Deidara assured._

_"Ok boys, let's get a move on." Their red haired mother said, throwing the boys their coats. "We need to hurry."_

_Her blond husband walked in the room, and approached the redheaded female. "Are you sure we should be going out right now Kushina? I mean, the roads don't look that good..." He said._

_"Don't worry Minato, it'll be just fine!" Kushina said, beaming brightly._

_The blond man sighed. "If you say so. Right, let's go kids!" He continued, turning to the two boys, now equipped with coats and other winter things to fight the cold._

_"Un!"_

_"Dattebayo!"_

_Minato chuckled softly at the two boys speech impediments. "Alright, let's go."_

_The two boys ran out first, jumping in the mini SUV, followed by their parents. Minato sat in the drivers seat and grabbed his keys. He then proceeded to insert the key in he ignition, turning it. The car vroomed, and Kushina turned on the heat._

_"So...Naruto, wanna play a game?" The older blond kid asked, his signature smirk appearing on his face._

_"What kind of game?" The younger kid asked, eyeing the blond._

_"The game where I lick you, un!" Deidara exclaimed, attacking Naruto with his hand mouths._

_"Noooo! Niisan don't! Stop licking me, dattebayo!" Naruto cried, attempting to repel the attacking hand-mouths._

_"Deidara, stop licking your brother." Kushina said gently._

_Deidara stopped. "What? It's fun, un!"_

_"I swear, sometimes you lick more than a puppy would." Naruto pouted, cocking his head and scowling._

_"Aww, but otouto, they like you!" The older kid said, holding up his hands, which smiled. "See?"_

_"Yeah, I guess. Hey Deidara, what does it feel like having mouths on your hands?" Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"It feels ok, my question is what's it like NOT having mouths on your hands, un?" Deidara replied, grabbing one of Naruto's hands and examining it._

_"I dunno, normal?" Naruto said, pulling his hand away and examining it._

_"Hm." Deidara grunted, and turned his gaze to the fogged up window, beginning to draw on it. He drew spiders and dragons, birds and various bugs. He could draw pretty good for his age. Which reminded him. "Hey mom, did we bring my sketchbook?" He asked._

_"Yeah, it's right here." His redheaded mom replied, handing him a notebook filled with the blonds various sketches._

_He took it and said, "Thanks mom, un." and began sketching, while Naruto watched._

}}'.'.'{{

_**Sasori's POV**_

"Alright, I better get going. Granny'll be worried about me." I said, standing up and stretching after an hour of nonsensical tv watching and video game playing. "Plus I'm starting to get tired."

Hidan replied with a yawn. "Yeah...it's starting to get late..." He said, looking at the clock by his Dead Island themed bed that read 9:36. But seriously, how did he get a bed set like that? "I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Yeah. See you." I replied, grabbing my coat, slipping it on, and exiting the room. I said goodbye and thanks to Hidan's parents, and took my leave.

I began walking down the street. Hidan's house isn't that far away from mine, just a few blocks. I breathed in the chilled air as I walked in silence, the passing cars the only thing disturbing it. I looked up at the sky. The stars are twinkling brightly, and the moon was almost full.

I sighed as I looked straight ahead again. Looks like I'm almost home. I continued walking, when something disturbed the silence, the rustling of bushes. I quickly turned, probably just a wild animal or something.

Just as suspected, I was right. A little raccoon scurried out of the bush, dashing to wherever it thought would be a good place to find food. I huffed, and turned around, continuing on my way.

In no time, I arrived at my destination. I quickly ran up to the door and opened it, stepping in. "Graaaan, I'm hooooome!" I shouted, though that wasn't necessary.

"Right on time, like always." My gray haired grandmother praised from the kitchen, smiling.

I stretched and yawned. "Ok, I'm going to bed now. Love you, night." I said, stepping towards the stairs.

"Love you, good night."

I trudged up the stairs, reached the top, and entered my room, where I immediately threw my clothes off and my pajamas on, a black tee with loose, comfortable sweatpants. I then walked out of my room to the bathroom, where I relieved myself, washed my hands, and brushed my teeth, flossed, and gargled. Yes, I take good care of my teeth.

I walked back into my room and plopped down on my bed, grabbing my book that I'm in the middle of reading. It's called _Shelter _by Harlan Coben, and it's another mystery! Surprise! What can I say? I like my mysteries...

After reading that for a little, I put it down on my nightstand, flipped off the light, and huddled myself under the covers. Tomorrow, we report back to Pain to see what we can do. I really wish we could've brought back evidence...and I wonder where the brat is if he wasn't there? I hope he isn't in trouble. I really hope he's safe. ...Wait...why? I wonder why I care so much about him... Hmm...odd.

* * *

**Ooooo...is Sassy-kun developing...feeeeeeelliiiiings for this blond?**

**Sasori: Why fangirls? Why? Why must you make me gay?**

**App: Because being gay is a-ok! As long as you're not weird about it...or go around saying: I like p***s! Then it's ok.**

**Sasori: *sighs* Why? *emo corners***

**App: BUT YAOI IS CUUUUUUTE!**

**Sasori: *buries face in hands* I'm not gaaaay...**

**Deidara: *is emo cornering too* I feel you bro, un...**

**App: Would you two just get over it and would you, the reader, review already? Jashin. And thank you all for your reviews and support! I really do appreciate it. ^W^ Now here's a cookie. *hands everyone who reviews a cookie* AND I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LAAAAATE! TT^TT**


	4. T-Teletubbies!

**Hey there guys, sorry I'm late. I lost my way on the path of life. (^/) Heh, more like the path of school...**

**And holidays...**

**But anyway, here's the next chap! After how many freaking weeks of waiting? My Jashin.**

**Anyway, enjoy. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto.**

* * *

_The blond boy smiled, looking over his sketch. It was a small lake with fish swimming with the current, heavy foliage growing on the riverside and birds flying overhead. But, of course, it was just a sketch right now. He'd have to color it later._

_"Hey mom, are we there yet, un...?" He asked, getting quite bored._

_"Mhm, almost." She replied._

_Naruto sighed. "What are we getting anyway?"_

_"We're getting your Grandmother a special item." Minato answered._

_"But isn't Grandma all the way in America, un?" The older blond boy asked, cocking his head._

_"Yes, but we're going to send it by mail."_

_Well, the truth was that they weren't traveling that far for what they said they were. They could get the item their grandmother was wanting anywhere, but not the item they were after._

_In truth, they were traveling to get the very last WiiU they had in stock, knowing that the two blonds would love it._

_Naruto yawned, pulling out his iPod and watching something on it. Deidara peered over. "What'cha watching?"_

_"Teletubbies." He replied, furrowing his brows._

_The older blond raised an eyebrow. "Why are you watching that, un?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "I donno..."_

_Deidara looked closely at the screen, seeing that the teletubbies were baring weapons like clubs and knifes. The red one turned around, revealing a round, sharply toothed mouth on it's stomach and blood on it's face._

_Deidara winced. "That's not teletubbies."_

_At that, the strange thing approached the screen and actually REACHED IT'S ARM OUT OF THE SCREEN. Naruto threw it at Deidara, terrified, and Deidara screamed bloody murder when it grabbed his arm, attempting to shake it off. It began climbing out of the screen, and held it's knife up, aiming right for-_

))'.'.'((

I bolted upright in a cold sweat, unable to move for a short period of time. That. Was. HORRIFYING. I regained my ability to move and looked at the clock. 2:10AM...damn! I read a long time ago, that when you wake up around 2 to 4, then there's an 80% chance someone's watching you.

I shuddered, bolting my eyes around the room. Where was I again? Hmm...lemme think... Wait, what the hell even happened? I looked down at myself, seeing my leg was in a cast. How'd that get there?

And where the _fuck _am I?

I steadied my frantic breathing, I just need to calm down and think... Last thing I remember was...getting thrown outside and passing out...

But wasn't Purin there? No, no...we left her at our old house, there's no way... Ugh, this is just like trying to remember a huge dream that's impossible to remember...

Well, now that I think about it, this place is slightly familiar...but I just...can't put my finger on it.

I froze. I just saw movement...ooooohhh Jesus, I just saw movement. In the dark. Over there. I bolted my eyes around the area. Nothing. I sighed, relaxing my body. I was just hallucinating.

That's when I saw it again, something moving in the dark corner. I became stiff once again, cold sweat dripping down my face. And then a creak...

Then it stopped. I shook my head. I'm just tired...

And scared out of my fucking mind!

AND I HAVE TO PEE GOD DAMN IT!

**_About five hours later..._**

Ahh...the sun. Thank god, the sun. Noooo scary monsters or ghosts or zombies... Heheheheheheheh...

Now where is the motherfucking bathroom.

I stood up cautiously, limping to the door closest to the bed and gulped, placed a hand on it and pushed, opening it. Whew...nothing...

"Mmh, Deidara?"

"OH GOD HOLY SHIT." I shouted, my back to the wall and squeezing my eye shut. "Don't kill me yet! J-just lemme take my last piss, un!"

"It's too early in the morning to be spouting such nonsense..." Wait...that voice...

"Dashii?" OOOOOOOOHHH... NOW I remember. I opened my eye, seeing a very tired looking Dashii. Fuck. I lost my memory for five hours straight.

"Yes, yes. Now tell me, why you were so freightened?" He asked groggily. Yeah, he's not a morning person either.

"Well...I had a bad dream- no, nightmare, and when I woke up I forgot where I was. But now I remember and have to pee, un." I explained.

"Wait, when did you wake up?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Uhh...two something..."

He sighed. "Go to the bathroom and then back to bed. If you don't then you're going to pass out from exhaustion. The bathroom's over there." He said, pointing to the door, well, over there.

I nodded and limped my way to it, entering. I then relieved myself, and, may I say, what a relief. I washed my hands and exited the smallish bathroom. Exhaustion? I think not. I seriously feel like I drank a RedBull or something. Probably fear. I drank a FearBull.

"Ok now, back to bed." Dashii said from the table, stretching.

"But I'm not tired..." I not-really-ok-maybe-kinda-whined.

At that the middle aged man chuckled. "Oh, believe me, you're tired."

Damn...the real reason why I don't wanna go back to sleep is because I'm afraid of having that dream again... For some reason, my horrible memories have been corrupted by Teletubbies...horrifying Teletubbies...

But I can't tell him that, he'd think I'm some kind of wimp. But if that's the case, doesn't it mean that I am a wimp? So maybe I should just tell him...

Or not...

Or so.

Yes. Indeed. I'm doing it.

Right now.

"I dunno...it's just..."

"You're afraid of having the same dream again, aren't you?" He cut.

"How'd you guess?" I asked, shocked that he could guess so fast. Am I really that easy to read?

"It was written all over your face." He replied. Well, that answers my question. "Tell me what it was about." He said, gesturing me to sit.

I did so and began explaining. "Well...ever since the wreck, I've been having nightmares about it, un. But they've been corrupted by horrifying Teletubbies."

The raven-hair raised an eyebrow. "Teletubbies?"

I nodded. "Yep. Teletubbies baring knifes and clubs, coming out of things like tv's and having mouths in weird places or eyeball less sockets...un... Oh, and covered with blood."

Dashii looked...uneasy. "Eugh. Deidara, how many horror things have you watched?" He asked. Hmm...haha, _great_ question.

"U-uhh... I dunno...a couple..." I replied.

"And what was it?" He continued to inquire.

"Uhhh...a...lost episode, un."

"Of Teletubbies?"

"Yeah..."

"And just how many other 'lost episodes' have you watched?"

Hmmn... "...More than a hundred probably, un..."

"And there's your problem."

"I know."

Dashii shook his head. "Eh, whatever. I was a teen your age as well. I suppose I can understand the youthful urges to watch scary things."

"Thank you."

"But that still doesn't mean you can stay up all night because of it."

I grumbled. "I already told you, I'm not tired."

"Yes you are."

I scowled. "I honestly feel like a drank a RedBull."

"It may feel that way until the second you pass out."

"Then give me a fucking sedati-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach, causing my hands to shoot to my abdomen, groaning.

"Careful. When you're angry it upsets the stomach." Dashii said, stating the obvious.

"No kidding..."

"And I can't give you a sedative because I had already given you one before, and if I were to give you another one, that would be dangerous."

I groaned again, burring my face in my arms which rested on the table. My breathing slowed slightly as I began to feel lightheaded and the world started getting darker.

"Looks like you won't be needing one though..."

))'.'.'((

**_Sasori's POV_**

"So explain to me what happened when you were in there." The ginger haired leader instructed, taking a sip from his pop.

"Ok so, here's what happened: We snuck in there, the place was a dump." Hidan began explaining, speaking with his mouth totally full of cheeseburger. I pushed at my food, then stabbed the strawberry with my fork. Hah, take that strawberry.

...I apologize in advance. I kinda went overboard with the energy drinks again...

"Beer bottles and shit everywhere."

Pain nodded.

"The basement was pretty much a dump too." I began. "Just a bunch of spiders. And a snake."

"Upstairs was ok other than the fact that the master bedroom looked like the living room: beer bottles everywhere. But the other bedroom had a bloodied bed. We think that was Deidara's room, but he wasn't in it." My silver haired friend continued.

"Do you know anything about his whereabouts?" The ginger asked.

"No." I replied.

"There were blood splatters in the kitchen though. I hate to say this so soon...but I think our blond acquaintance may already be dead."

"I doubt that highly." I sternly cut.

Kisame chuckled. "Aww, does Sassy have a boyfriend?" He teased with a sharky grin.

"NO. I don't, thank you. What I meant was how mister tall fat and gruesome was talking about him when I first went to his house." I clarified, stabbing another fruit. I am the fruit ninja. Haha.

"Yeah, he said that he forgot about him." Itachi countered.

"He could've been talking about the body." Kisame added.

Damn, they're surprisingly making sense...but...no, he's not dead. The brat can't be dead. "We never found anything."

"He probably already hid it."

I shuddered. The way they're talking about the brat as if he was just some...victim. "Deidara is alive and I will find him."

Kisame sighed. "Why do you care so much about him?"

"Because he loves him you dumbfuck!" Hidan shouted, stepping out of line.

"No, I don't love him! He's my responsibility! I was the one who caused him to hurt his leg so I'm the one who has to make sure he's safe! Weather it be alone or with you guys." I shouted, standing up from my seat.

Hidan nodded. "I'll side with that."

"Hell yes! We have to find Sasori's soul ma- I mean, responsibility." Konan stood.

"Of course me and Itachi are in, right 'Tach?" Kisame smirked, turning to his quiet partner.

"Hn." Was the raven's reply.

"Well, I guess the investigation is on." Pain said, slamming down his soda enthusiastically.

"By the way, has anyone seen Zetsu and Tobi?"

))'.'.'((

"Yay! Tobi loves McDonald's!" The masked teen shouted, bouncing up and down in his seat as Zetsu pulled into the McDonald's parking lot. The half white, half black teen thought he'd take his self acclaimed boyfriend out to eat today.

"Well, you've been such a good boy this week, I thought I'd take you out." His white half said, smiling softly.

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed, hopping out of the car. "Tobi is a good boy!"

The duo entered the restaurant and stepped in the queue to order their food. It didn't take long till it was their turn.

Zetsu cupped his chin. "What would you like to eat Tobi?"

"Hmm...can Tobi have a Big Mac meal?" The navy haired teen requested.

Zetsu chuckled. "**I'm surprised he didn't want a Happy Meal****.** Don't ridicule him; he's not a little kid." Both sides said to eachother.

"Alright, one Big Mac meal, what would you like sir?" The cashier girl asked, referring to Zetsu.

"I'll take a Double Quarter Pounder meal." He said simply.

"Alright...that'll be 1286 yen."

Zetsu then handed the cashier the correct amount of money, took the receipt with their number on it, and led Tobi to a seat. They then waited patiently as their food was being prepared.

Meanwhile, Zetsu peered out of the side of his eye at a certain suspicious character, that being because he's wearing a lab coat. The green haired man took in the raven hair's appearance, looking him up and down. Middle aged, wearing glasses. He looked cheery enough, sitting on the table waiting for his food to be done as well. Zetsu shook his suspicions off as their number was called out.

Zetsu then stood. "I'll be right back." He assured his boyfriend, and got an enthusiastic nod in return. He then made his way to the front, taking the food platter and empty cups and bringing it back to their seat. He handed the masked teen a cup. "We're going to have to fill it up ourselves."

Tobi nodded happily, grabbing his cup. "Ok!"

The duo made their way to the fountain and filled their cups up with the soda of their choice, Zetsu getting Dr. Pepper and Tobi Root Beer.

They then walked back up to their table and sat down, both grabbing their respective foods and eating them. Though, Zetsu never lost his suspicions of that guy...

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuunnn...**

**OKeH, it seems as though Dashii is at McDonald's for some reason. XD So mysterious~...**

**Hidan: oooOOOOOOOoooOOoooOooooooooooOooooooooooo...**

**Itachi: I'd appreciate it if you'd stop now.**

**Hidan: OOOOOOOOooooOooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo...**

**Itachi: Shut up.**

**Deidara: *joins in* OOOOOOOOoooooooOoooooUNOOOOOooooooooounooooo...**

**Itachi: I swear to Kami if you two don't shut up...**


End file.
